


In Lord Megatron's Favor

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Animated
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shockwave returns to the Decepticons, he and Megatron find a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lord Megatron's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Posted anonymously at the [Transformers Anonymous Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/1174.html?thread=1227158#t1227158) ([](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/profile)[**tfanonkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/)). Not really what I was intending on spending my morning writing, but I'm pleased enough with it to de-anon.

Shockwave knelt at the base of Megatron's throne, content. It had been so long since he had been able to serve his Lord in person, long stellar cycles of patient waiting, serving Lord Megatron from afar and tolerating the company of Autobots.

Now, finally, it was over.

He looked adoringly up into Megatron's optics (_red_ optics, it had been so long among the Autobots' blue), and listened to the sound of his voice.

"Those Autobots are, if possible, even more decadent and ineffectual than they were fifty stellar cycles ago." Megatron said, and in such a voice--Shockwave could, and had, followed him to the pit and back, and even to Iacon.

"Yes, my Lord. Magnus had grown old and ineffectual; Sentinel is foolish, arrogant, and unpopular."

Megatron laughed, "Quite, quite true, Shockwave." He reached out with one strong servo, gently touching Shockwave's right antenna. Megatron's touch sent a pleasant electric shock through Shockwave's entire system, from his antenna all the way down to his pedes, and he almost moaned. Almost. He did not wish to interrupt his Lord.

"The Autobots are weak and scared." Megatron toyed with the branch of Shockwave's antenna, pressing one finger to each branch and letting the shock pass through his servo and back into Shockwave's system. "No one else would follow such a leader as Sentinel!" He stroked down the main body of the antenna. "They have grown soft over the eons of peace, while our forces on the rim have remained strong." Megatron's other servo, his cannon servo, got into the action, stroking Shockwave's other antenna, and the dual stimulation brought a startled moan from Shockwave.

Shockwave had not wanted to interrupt. Usually he could hold out much longer than this, and he looked nervously up at Megatron, who simply smiled down at him and continued stroking the antennae, servos working just out of phase in a rhythm that would have been maddening if it had not been so amazingly good.

He kept talking, too, and Shockwave strained, not wishing to miss a word of Megatron's speech. It had been so long, and even when Shockwave had been at Megatron's side, had heard Megatron's speeches every day, they had never gotten old. Among the Autobots, he had kept the recordings deep within his processor, hidden from those around him but available to be replayed whenever he needed to remind himself of what he was doing, who he was doing it for, and that one day, they would win.

He had preserved them intact through his stellar cycles undercover, but with Megatron's servos on his antennae, the words of the speech turned into fragments in his processor as the vibrations of Megatron's voice transmitted directly through Megatron's body to Shockwave's antennae.

As Megatron's speech came to a crescendo, "--and the Decepticons will take their rightful place as RULERS of CYBERTRON and the GALAXY!" Megatron's grip on Shockwave's antennae tightened, an almost painful demonstration of his strength and Shockwave _yelled_.

"Yes, my lord, yes!"

Megatron gave him a pleased smile and leaned over, releasing his grip on Shockwave's left antenna to lick the tip with his glossa as he continued to stroke the right antenna with his servo, using his free servo to quickly, expertly, stroke the sensory mesh of Shockwave's face, circling his optic once, twice...

And with a shout of "_Megatron_!" Shockwave overloaded, sending electricity arcing off his antennae into Megatron's servo and glossa, collapsing almost painfully into his Lord's grip.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, slowly recovering. "My Lord. Thank you."

Megatron just smiled, pulling Shockwave's head into his lap and gently stroking the back of his neck as his favorite servant recovered.

Megatron allowed Shockwave to rest there for a few cycles. It was Shockwave who finally raised his head--carefully, not wishing to disrupt his lord for as long as he wished to stroke him--and asked, "May I be allowed to please you in return, my lord Megatron?"

"You do please me, Shockwave," Megatron said, "But yes." He left off petting Shockwave and lifted him up onto his lap. It would have been simpler to order him to climb on, but demonstrations of Megatron's strength had always turned both of them on. Shockwave allowed Megatron to arrange him as he pleased, kneeling with his treads outside of Megatron's legs.

"Thank you, my lord," Shockwave's servos were not as well-designed for this work as Megatron's, but even in Megatron's new body, the skills came back to him easily enough. He ran his pinchers gently, adoringly, over Megatron's helmet, then over the new shoulder-pieces and down to where his cannon attached. Megatron's body, the perfectly designed war machine, had no such easy vulnerabilities as Shockwave's antennae, but Megatron seemed pleased with Shockwave's touches nonetheless.

He was even more pleased when Shockwave turned his attention to Megatron's chest, outlining Megatron's Decepticon brand with his claws, then pressing his face against it, than gently outlining it with his antennae.

"Shockwave," Megatron said, pleased. "My loyal servant..." and he reached out, touching Shockwave's own Decepticon brand with his fingers, expertly outlining every detail of the symbol that marked Shockwave as _his_.

Shockwave was getting close, again. It had been a long, lonely wait among the Autobots. "My lord--" he said, a plea this time.

And his lord was kind. Megatron moved his fingers to the interface port covers on the sides of Shockwave's chest, expertly opening all four of them. He rubbed each port, upper right, lower right, upper left, lower left, with his fingers, each not-quite-connection sending small electric shocks and confused signals through Shockwave's body. He then opened the corresponding four on his own chest.

"Connect us," he ordered Shockwave, moving his arms to Shockwave's back, bracing them.

Shockwave carefully pulled out an interface cable from Megatron's chest. Connecting this would allow Megatron to feel what Shockwave was feeling--Megatron had not allowed him to connect it for the first stellar cycles of their relationship, because it did leave his systems somewhat vulnerable. Shockwave was honored that Megatron trusted him with it now, and he wanted nothing more than to show Megatron his pleasure and devotion. He plugged it into his port, thrilling at the touch and the feeling of connection, even if the link was non-reciprocal. He would not connect his own data cable until last--once it was connected, he would not be able to feel or do much else.

Megatron only reacted to the additional influx of physical bliss and total adoration by holding Shockwave more tightly and smiling at him, approvingly. It was enough.

The next connections were electrical--one for Megatron to send pleasurable electric shocks into Shockwave's body, and another for Shockwave to send the same back. He connected Megatron's first; the small pulses Megatron sent him over the line at first were delicious, but not enough to distract him from his Lord's orders. The next cable was his own; he connected it and sent a pulse or two just to verify that the link was working.

And last, his own data cable. The cable that would allow him to feel the pleasure Megatron was feeling and some small part of how Megatron felt about him. He pulled the cable out, quickly and efficiently, and carefully connected it to Megatron.

And then he put his arms to Megatron's strong shoulders, and held on.

Megatron _approved_ of him. Megatron _enjoyed_ him. Knowing this from the interface connection was almost enough to send Shockwave over into overload by itself; it was fortunate that Megatron's own cable connected him to Shockwave's systems, because Shockwave did not have the processor space to return his touches, he barely had enough to hold on and return his pulses, to keep himself from overloading then and there and hauling his Lord with him before he was ready.

And then Megatron sent a particularly strong pulse through Shockwave's entire body and out through Megatron's (which was also, for the moment, Shockwave's) and Megatron's strong arms (or was it Shockwave's own?) crushed him against Megatron's body, Shockwave's sensory net pressed against Megatron's face, and Megatron _kissed_ him, and Shockwave's systems cascaded into overload just a second before Megatron's.

Megatron came to himself first, of course. He was the stronger one. Shockwave had clearly not been out of it for too long, however; he was still pressed against Megatron's body, head resting on Megatron's shoulder, data and electricity still slowly pulsing through their cables as Megatron pet him gently on the back. _I have missed you, my faithful servant_, Megatron sent over their link, and then seemed to notice that Shockwave was once more aware of his surroundings.

"Welcome back, Shockwave," Megatron said, as he gently disconnected their cables and tucked them away.

Shockwave refrained from moaning in disappointment at the loss of the connection to his Lord--he had already gotten more than any Decepticon could expect or dream of. "Thank you, my Lord." He managed to right himself, so that he was sitting on Megatron's lap more than curled up on his chestplates. "I am always at your service."

"And your services are appreciated," Megatron withdrew his arms, the signal for Shockwave to get off his lap. "Now, I believe you have duties to attend to...elsewhere?"

"Yes, my lord." Shockwave stood up and left, happy satisfaction written all over him. It was good to be back.


End file.
